Piégés
by Jade181184
Summary: MacGyver 2016. Riley et Jack se retrouvent coincer dans un ascenseur qui menace de chuter à tout moment. Les tensions entre eux ne sont pas règlées, comment s'en sortiront-ils...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **POV de MacGyver**

Encore une mission qui s'était soldée par une franche réussite. Cela s'était fait non sans de grosses difficultés mais ils y étaient parvenus. Cependant, les relations entre Jack et Riley n'étaient toujours pas au beau fixe.

Mac commençait à être fatigué de cette situation et du comportement des deux ânes bâtés qui lui servaient d'amis. Il essaierait d'en parler à Bozer pour voir si son ami avait des idées. Avec ces deux là, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire dans la demi-mesure.

Enfin peut être, résoudraient-ils tous leurs problèmes seuls. On pouvait toujours rêver. Bon sang, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se retrouverait à jouer les arbitres. Et franchement, il avait parfois des envies de meurtre à leur égard.

 **Fin du POV**

 **POV de Riley**

Riley pénétra au siège de la Fondation Phénix tôt ce matin-là. La jeune femme avait reçu un appel à l'aube de la directrice lui demandant de venir en urgence. Sans doute, se dit-elle pour une nouvelle mission au bout du monde.

Elle vit que l'ascenseur s'apprêtait à refermer ses portes aussi cria-t-elle « Attendez, retenez les portes. » Elle était pressée et ne voulait pas attendre que l'ascenseur redescende. Elle courut pour le rattraper et le regretta quasi immédiatement à la vue de celui qui se retenait les portes.

Cependant, elle n'était pas lâche aussi consentit-elle à entrer malgré son envie de prendre finalement les escaliers.

« Bonjour, Riley, dit Jack

Jack, répondit elle d'un ton qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle était loin d'être ravie.

Tu es vrai rayon de soleil aujourd'hui, dis-moi. »

Elle préféra l'ignorer superbement. Ne se sentant clairement pas dans les dispositions pour avoir une conversation ne serait-ce que polie. Elle ne pouvait empêcher une bouffée de colère l'envahir chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

L'ascenseur grimpait avec une lenteur régulière quand la petite musique se stoppa et qu'une voix reconnaissable entre mille prononça.

« La geek et le toutou de MacGyver. Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu très amusant votre ami et moi, un jeu qui aura votre vie pour enjeu. Si c'est lui qui gagne, vous aurez la vie sauve, si c'est lui et bien, vous ferez une jolie chute de quelques étages. Dernière chose, si l'un de vous essaie de tricher, voilà ce que je lui réserve. »

Riley sentit une violente secousse puis toute la cabine s'ébranla. Elle entendit à peine la voix de Jack lui disant « Accroche-toi ». Se tenant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle sentit la chute de plusieurs étages avant que l'ascenseur ne se stoppe la faisant lourdement chuter sur le sol et ce fut le trou noir…

 **A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsque Riley reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, elle était au sol et avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner. De plus, Jack semblait s'être affalé sur elle et ce n'était pas un petit gabarit. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir se relever.

« Jack, pousse toi de là. T'es lourd, tu m'écrases. Et ne fais pas la sourde oreille, c'est déjà suffisant de devoir te supporter, dit elle en essayant de le repousser avec ses mains. »

Elle réalisa bien vite qu'un Jack inerte n'était pas bon signe. Ce n'était pas une petite chute qui allait abattre un type de la Delta comme dirait Mac. Il ne lui jouait tout de même pas la comédie. A tâtons, elle chercha un de ses bras et posa la main sur ce qu'elle pensait être son poignet.

Riley ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Le pouls était là mais Jack n'avait toujours eu aucune réaction. La lumière revint aussi brutalement qu'elle avait disparu et Riley eut un léger sursaut. Jack était effectivement couché à moitié sur ses jambes mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait.

Une tâche de sang s'étalait là où se trouvait sa tête. Un flot d'adrénaline remonta dans des veines et elle finit pas le retourner. Un peu brutalement, c'est vrai mais cela eut au moins le mérite de le faire réagir. Elle entendit un grognement qu'elle trouva très beau.

Elle put voit par la même occasion l'étendue des dégâts. Il s'agissait d'une blessure à la tempe de quelques centimètres. La blessure saignait, il valait mieux cependant la panser. Elle s'apprêtait à utiliser son bandeau dans les cheveux quand Jack ouvrit les yeux.

 **POV de Jack**

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Bon, il avait connu des réveils bien pires. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, il mit quelques instants à réaliser où il se trouvait. Tournant légèrement la tête, il aperçut Riley et tout lui revint d'un coup.

Cette dernière semblait dans de bien meilleures dispositions à son égard. Il devrait être blessé plus souvent, songea-t-il en essayant de tâter sa blessure. Geste immédiatement arrêté par une tape de Riley sur la dite main.

« Ne touche pas idiot.

_ Toujours aussi aimable, marmonna-t-il en tentant de se redresser. »

Deux mains secourables vinrent l'aider à se redresser et à l'installer contre la paroi de la cabine. Il eut une grimace de douleur en sentant le contact d'un tissu contre sa blessure.

« Ne fais pas ta chochotte, ce n'est qu'une égratignure. Et fais appui sur ta blessure, il faut stopper le saignement, dit Riley prenant une de ses mains et la posa sur le tissu. »

Comme brûlée par le contact de leurs deux mains, elle fit un bond en arrière pour se retrouver de l'autre côté de la cabine. Le silence emplit alors la cabine, quelque chose que Jack avait beaucoup de difficultés à supporter.

« Une fois sortie de là, je retrouverai ce fichu Murdoc et je lui ferai passer l'envie de jouer comme ça avec nous.

_T'en as d'autre des idées brillantes comme ça. Menacer celui qui nous retient dans cette boîte à sardines qui a le bouton pour nous tuer. Je savais que tu n'étais pas très futé mais à ce point, dit Riley exaspérée.

_ Bon sang Riley, est ce qu'au moins aujourd'hui tu pourrais m'accorder une trêve. On est coincé ici pour un certain temps et je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec toi. »

L'absence de réponse de la jeune femme lui donna envie de se taper la tête contre la paroi. Son mal de crane avait augmenté et cela n'avait rien avoir avec sa blessure. Il ne savait absolument pas comment s'en sortir avec tout ça.

Pourtant à une époque, Riley et lui avaient été proches. Il avait même pensé que Riley, sa mère et lui auraient pu former une famille. Peut être aurait-il dû insister, Jack l'avait réalisé bien des années plus tard.

Et maintenant, il avait le sentiment que le fossé entre eux ne faisait qu'augmenter au lieu de se réduire. Il se sentait trop vieux et trop fatigué pour poursuivre sur sa lancée. Peut être était ce le lieu et le moment idéal pour le faire.

Ce serait quitte ou double mais il fallait que cette situation s'apaise. C'est pourquoi il espérait vraiment que Riley cesserait bientôt de jouer au roi du silence.

 **POV de McGyver**

Mac aurait pu profiter d'une journée de repos tranquille mais Bozer semblait avoir décidé de l'empêcher de faire la grasse matinée. En effet, son ami bien qu'il travaille désormais pour la fondation Phénix poursuivait ses idées de film.

Bozer en était au moins à la 45ème version où cette fois, le monstre devenait un alien pondant des œufs. Et son ami l'avait réveillé à l'aube dans le but qu'il lui crée de faux œufs. Bien sûr, son ami ne pouvait arrêter de bavarder.

« Alors, tu as trouvé une idée pour que Riley et Jack enterrent la hache de guerre

…, poussant un soupir de désespoir.

OK, Ok ! Je n'ai rien dit. Au pire du pire des cas, tu pourras toujours utiliser mon idée, répondit Bozer avec enthousiasme.

Non, Bozer les enfermer après les avoir saouler pour les obliger à avoir une conversation franche, n'est pas et ne sera jamais une bonne idée, articula Mac.

Mais pourquoi ?

Premièrement, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Jack furieux. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas envie d'affronter une Riley furieuse.

Ben justement, ils auraient au moins quelque chose en commun.

Je n'ai certainement pas envie de voir ce que…, commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. »

Il bénit intérieurement Jack de lui sauver la mise. Cependant, au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Mac pâlit littéralement. Il se contentait d'écouter ne disant pas un mot, laissant Bozer perplexe lui intimant de se taire.

Il coupa la ligne sans avoir dit un seul mot.

« Mac, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Bozer.

Jack et Riley ont été enlevés.

Par qui ?

Murdoc, répondit Mac d'une voix blanche. »

Et aux vues, du visage décomposé de son ami, le jeune homme se dit que tous les souvenirs leur revenaient en plein visage…

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Et aux vues, du visage décomposé de son ami, le jeune homme se dit que tous les souvenirs leur revenaient en plein visage. Il refusait de perdre ses amis, ce serait un coup horrible. La première chose était de retrouver ses amis.

Murdoc avait déjà du tout prévoir. Même s'il les retrouvait, Mac ne doutait pas que des pièges les attendaient Bozer.

« Il faut qu'on les trouve, tu sais si Riley devait aller quelque part aujourd'hui.

Elle ne me donne pas son emploi du temps, tu sais.

Oui mais comme tu adores fouiner, je pensais.

Elle devait passer un peu plus tard, elle avait accepté de m'aider dans mon nouveau concept.

D'accord, on va déjà passer chez elle, puis on ira voir chez Jack.

Ce serait pas mieux si on se séparait.

Hors de question Bozer, il pourrait vouloir nous tendre un piège. »

Les deux hommes partirent rapidement en direction de l'appartement de Riley. Mac aurait presque ri de l'appréhension de Bozer, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave. Bozer semblait terroriser par l'idée que la jeune femme apprenne qu'il fouillait dans ses affaires.

 **POV de Riley**

La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir aux paroles de Jack. Pour une fois, il avait sans doute raison. Bon d'accord, il avait plus souvent de bonnes idées que ce qu'elle voulait bien admettre.

Elle savait qu'il était stupide de s'entêter mais elle refusait de lui donner raison. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir en voyant Jack qui commençait à fermer les yeux.

« Jack, ne t'endors pas, dit elle en se précipitant pour le secouer.

Je ne dormais pas, répondit-il la voix légèrement pâteuse.

Super, il ne manquait plus que ça. T'as peut être une commotion.

Crois-moi, je m'en serai bien passé, dit Jack.

Je suppose qu'il va falloir entretenir un minimum de conversation.

Tu sembles vraiment ravie, dit Jack. Je suppose que je devrais me contenter de ça.

Je suis bien obligée de te parler mais hors de question de parler de ce à quoi tu penses.

Il faudra bien qu'on passe par là à un moment ou à un autre. Mais bon autant essayer de parler à un mur de brique, tentons d'être constructifs pour une fois. Et essayons de nous tirer de là ou au moins de prévenir Mac.

Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? On n'a pas de téléphone, pas de moyens de communiquer et pour finir, on est enfermé dans un MINUSCULE ASCENCEUR, hurla-t-elle. »

 **POV de Jack**

Le stress de la situation ne lui avait pas fait réaliser immédiatement. Riley avait une véritable phobie des espaces clos. Encore une preuve qu'il avait tout raté avec elle, pourtant à une époque il aurait tout donné pour que les choses soient différentes.

Et pendant l'espace de quelques brèves années, il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir une famille et de pouvoir changer les choses. Peut être voulait il créer la famille qu'il n'avait jamais réellement eu durant son enfance.

Lui, l'enfant dont personne ne voulait. Les premières années de sa vie, il les avait vécues d'orphelinat en famille d'accueil avec plus ou moins de chance. Il en portait encore des cicatrices pour en témoigner.

Malheureusement, quand il avait fini par trouver une famille voulant l'adopter, le mal était déjà Dalton avaient eu beau lui donner tout l'amour possible, il avait fini par fuir dès qu'il avait eu 18 ans.

Ca ne faisait que depuis peu de temps qu'il l'avait réalisé depuis la mort de son père adoptif, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même. Résultat, toute sa vie d'adulte, il l'avait passée à fuir. Même si l'armée lui avait fait du bien, sa vie sentimentale avait été un vrai désastre.

Chaque fois qu'il s'était agi de s'engager, il avait fui aussi vite et aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Celle qui en avait payé le prix le plus fort était devant lui à présent. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais réparer les torts qu'il lui avait fait mais au moins ferait il tout pour la protéger.

Se levant avec précaution, Jack se dirigea vers Riley manquant de s'évanouir sous le vertige qui l'assaillit. Et il s'écroula plus qu'il ne s'assit à côté de la jeune fille. Sans plus se poser de question, il la prit dans ses bras ignorant ses protestations et les coups qu'elle lui assénait.

Sans un mot, il la tint dans ses bras la berçant d'avant en arrière espérant qu'elle s'apaise. Il en oublie presque l'endroit où ils étaient mais n'oublia pas par qui tout cela était arrivé. S'il avait déjà toutes les raisons du monde de détester Murdoc il en avait trouvé une de plus.

 **POV de MacGyver**

Il pénétra dans l'appartement de Riley traînant un Bozer plus que réticent derrière lui. L'appartement de leur amie était à son image, simple et jeune. La jeune femme était vraiment quelqu'un de bien organisé.

« Allez un peu de courage Bozer, les affaires de Riley ne vont pas te manger. Je m'occupe de la chambre, toi du salon. Et pas de discussion. »

Mac et son ami parcoururent l'appartement à la recherche d'information. Cependant, après une demi-heure sans grand succès, ils durent se résigner. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, il n'y avait pas de trace de lutte donc ce n'est pas ici que Murdoc l'avait attrapée.

Pas de trace de son ordinateur ni de son portable, elle les avait donc emportés avec elle. Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris de constater qu'elle ne possédait pas de téléphone fixe aussi choisirent-ils de ne pas poursuivre plus loin leurs recherches.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite rapidement vers le logement de Jack. Bozer pour qui se serait sa première visite, eut un choc à la vision qui l'attendait. C'était un hangar désaffecté ayant appartenu à une compagnie aérienne depuis longtemps fermée.

« Jack vit vraiment ici à l'année.

Ouaip, c'est un ami de son père qui lui loue. Il ne l'utilise plus depuis des années…

 **A suivre**


End file.
